Sentimientos Descubiertos Con El Tiempo
by yoxitha94
Summary: Shaoran aposto con sus amigos que podría conquistar a Sakura pero luego la desecharía como lo hacia ella con todos ¿podra Shaoran cumplir lo que se propuso? o se dará cuenta que ambos comparten una historia parecida por lo cual no creen en el amor
1. Apuestas

Sakura

¿Cómo puedo describirme? Bueno yo soy la chica a la que todas envidian, podría decirse que casi soy una perra, una de las razones es que lo más importante en el insti es tener novio para mí eso no es problema ya que con mover un dedo puedo tener al que desee y la otra razón es ser linda, son las típicas cosas superficiales, es increíble pero es un establecimiento educacional y lo que menos importan son las calificaciones pero a mí eso es lo que más me interesa.

Suelo decirles a mis amigas que solo estudio para que mi madre no me asesine pero en realidad quiero ser perfecta tener todo en mis manos, es decir, ser popular, linda y tener buenas calificaciones. Mis amigas siempre quieren buscarme novio pero los chicos que ellas me eligen no me interesan así que suelo utilizarlos para que ellas me dejen en paz esa mi prioridad además me compran las cosas que quiero. Como máximo a cada chico lo uso una semana luego les digo lo típico "No eres tú soy yo" o "No estoy lista para una relación seria" aunque hubo uno uhm no recuerdo su nombre pero estuvimos un mes claro que nada de besos ni mucho menos algo más allá de eso pero debo admitir que de él me aproveche más y cuando me pidió que fuera su novia no se lo dije de una forma suave no sé si me odie pero se cambió de insti para no volverme a ver ¿ o también puede ser que solo se haya querido cambiar? Creo que me estoy dando demasiado crédito. Bueno y esas son las razones por lo que me siento media perra pero no puedo evitarlo es lindo sentirme alagada. Además lo hago para no enamórame eso si es un fastidio prefiero ser de esas chicas "forever alone" a estar con un imbécil que no vale la pena ¿un imbécil? Ningún hombre en la tierra vale la pena, no pienso cometer el mismo error que mi madre se enamoró y luego de unos años el tonto la cambia por una mujer más joven y la deja sola con su hijo y la bebe que viene en camino, esa es mi razón para tratar mal a los hombre el maldito género XY no vale la pena.

-Sakura por fin llegas- dijo con voz regañona mi prima

-Como siempre Sakura llegando justo a la hora y si no tarde- complemento Rika, mientras se sentaba en su banco, Naoko y Chiharu me saludaron desde sus asientos ya que el profesor, venia entrando a la sala.

-Hoy se nos unirá un nuevo alumno su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong-

Cuando el chico entro creo que mis ojos se derritieron o algo por el estilo pero el tipo era de lo más sexy, todo un bombón, era la mezcla como aw no se mis neuronas se congelaron al verlo a sus hermosos ojos, STOP ¿Que mierda estoy pensando? Los hombres son basura.

-Joven Li- hablo el profesor con su voz ronca- detrás de Kinomoto hay un lugar libre- mientras el chico caminaba a su destino me miraba fijo a los ojos, creo que noto mi sonrojo-.

-Supongo que tú eres Kinomoto

-Si- dije de la forma más indiferente y pesada que pude, pero me hablo en el oído

-No seas tan seria, para ser de mis fans debes ser más amable- no pude decir nada, el cretino ya se había sentado WTF? ¿Qué mierda pensaba al decir eso? Era el tipo más engreído y estúpido que había conocido yo debía haber dicho eso.

En el recreo lo observe de reojo pude notar que era amigo de Eriol me refiero a viejos amigos. A Eriol lo conozco porque es el novio de mi prima, además en el grupo de amigos están Kamui que al igual que el chico ingles tiene los ojos azules y Yamasaki esté último es novio de Chiharu lo increíble es que la parejita se conoce desde el jardín de niños pero Shaoran Li los opacaba con su belleza, suena cursi ¿no? Pero él con su cabello color chocolate sus ojos de un tono ámbar intenso y su bronceado perfecto aunque este último debe ser tal vez porque viene de Hong Kong y ahí hace calor.

Mientras ellos hablaban y reían se les acerco la zorra de Nakuru, ella se ha acostado con la mitad de los chicos del insti, yo dije que era media perra pero por dar falsas ilusiones y ser un poco aprovechada pero nunca he dado un beso mucho menos me he acostado con alguno de ellos. Supongo que la zorrita quería acechar a la nueva liebre, creo que esa analogía no tuvo sentido.

Shaoran

Cuando entre al salón note que una linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto me observaba de una manera extraña no sé si tuvo alguna fantasía erótica o algo así.

En todos los colegios que he estado soy el chico popular, el que todas las chicas quieren en su cama, debo decir que aceptaba a algunas tengo necesidades, pero no debía enamorarme eso le costó la vida a mi padre yo no voy a ser tan estúpido como él.

Cuando Kinomoto me respondió de esa forma tan indiferente no puede evitar decirle - No seas tan seria, para ser de mis fans debes ser más amable- note que me envió una mirada asesina, no le tome atención y me senté.

En el recreo me junte con mi viejo amigo Eriol a quien conocí a los seis años, me presento a sus amigos quienes eran agradables bromeamos un momento y de pronto se nos acercó una chica muy linda

-Hola soy Nakuru tu eres el nuevo ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto soy Li Shaoran- le respondí con una sonrisa ladeada -puedes llamarme Shaoran

-genial Shaoran nos vemos tengo que irme- ella regreso a su grupo de amigas yo les conté a mis nuevos amigos sobre la chica de ojos verdes "Kinomoto".

-Esa chica no vale la pena, Sakura es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo y por lo que se no le interesa tener novio - dijo Eriol de la forma sincera

-Es verdad le encanta hacer babear a todos, y cuando los tiene en sus manos les dice que no está lista para una relación y esas cosas tontas aunque nunca la he visto besar a alguien- agrego Kamui

-Quizás sea lesbiana, y dice esas cosas para aparentar- agrego Yamasaki - alguien debería investigar pero nosotros ya no podemos ya nos conoce y sabe cómo somos

- Pero a mí no me conoce, yo puedo hacerlo por ustedes -dije para ser un héroe o superman creo que es lo mismo- y si no lo es lela después de un tiempo la desecho como lo hace con todos tengo que vengar al género masculino

-Genial apostemos-dijo Yamasaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si en un mes no sabes nada, en la clase de deportes tienes que correr en ropa interior por toda la pista ¿estás de acuerdo?-pregunto Eriol

-Acepto pero si yo gano ustedes deben hacerlo, pero si no es lesbiana deben hacerme una fiesta y algo más que se me ocurra después, correr en ropa interior es solo por la información ¿están de acuerdo?- todos aceptaron ahora solo me queda jugar bien mis cartas.

Sakura

Les conté a mis amigas lo que Li me dijo y estuvieron de acuerdo con lo de un tonto engreído y muchas cosas más

-y ¿si sales con él?, así él sería tu fan y romperías su estúpido ego masculino. Haciéndolo sentir algo pequeño para que aprenda a ubicarse- Dijo Naoko

-Tienes razón pero no estoy segura- respondí- está bien que sea un tonto pero tratarlo así es como exagerado ¿no creen?

-Chicas eso no está bien además es amigo de Eriol y de los chicos-dijo Tomoyo- no quiero que Eriol se enoje conmigo por eso ya sabes que ellos dicen que primero los amigos las novias después.-

-Sakura no lo hagas te vas a estar rebajando al nivel de la zorra de Nakuru- dijo Rika

-Tienen razón, quizás esa es su forma de bromear y ser simpático, si lo conocemos quizás nos agrade.-dije. Pero si sigue igual de tonto voy hacer lo que me dijo Naoko

Terminadas las clases caminaba en dirección a mi casa, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y tratando de recordar el título de una canción hasta que sentí una mano me toco el hombro, me gire rápido para ver quién era

-Hola Kinomoto

-Hola- era Li Shaoran wow tenía una sonrisa ladeada se veía muy sexy –

-¿vas a tu casa?-

-Si- ya no parecía el mismo chico de la mañana este era más amable supongo-

-mi departamento queda cerca ¿te importa si camino contigo?

-No, vamos –creo que se golpeó la cabeza definitivamente era otro chico, no era el estúpido engreído de esta mañana, se puso los audífonos, yo tenía curiosidad por saber que música le gustaba- ¿Qué escuchas?-

-Smell like teen spirit

-¿Te gusta Nirvana?

-¿si me gusta? Me encanta es el mejor grupo del mundo, si me dices que no te gusta te pego

-jaja- reí – Nirvana también es mi grupo favorito desde que tengo memoria

-¿quieres escuchar conmigo?

-claro, seria todo un placer- en fin terminamos en el parque pingüino cantando creo que todas las canciones del MP4 de Shaoran digo Li.

Shaoran

Kinomoto era una chica simpática o por lo menos aparentaba eso, me lo estaba pasando bien con ella, creo que la música es un buen apoyo para conocer a alguien.

-Li tengo que irme ya es tarde y debo hacer la cena para mi hermano- me gustaba como pronunciaba mi apellido

- puedes decirme Shaoran- quería que sonara de forma seductora pero la lluvia arruino el momento

- demonios porque tenía que llover no traje paraguas, tú también puedes llamarme Sakura, nos vemos Shaoran-

la quede mirando hasta que ya no se veía, que tonto fui a cada momento llovía más fuerte, al llegar a mi departamento la lluvia paro me dio mucha rabia además estaba más mojado que una sopa… eso sonó estúpido ¿cierto? Supongo que esa chica me dejo algo raro no sé cómo explicarlo, quizás sea la culpa por lo que le voy hacer, no entiendo a que se referían mis amigos ella era agradable. Algo cansado de pensar en lo mismo me di una ducha de por lo menos unos veinte minutos, me puse un short y una polera blanca ese más bien era mi pijama. Me iba a costar pero sonó el teléfono me dirigí a contestar era mi prima Meiling que me hablaba desde Hong Kong.

-Xiao Lang te extraño mucho Hong Kong no es lo mismo sin ti-

-Meiling yo también te extraño mucho pero sabes que ya no voy a volver pero tu si podrías venir a visitarme y hacer esas fiestas que solíamos hacer

-si las recuerdo, no puedo hablar mucho mi mamá puede venir en cualquier momento y me tiene prohibido hablar contigo por lo que dijiste en el cumpleaños de tía Yelan, demonios debo cortar adiós.

Por culpa de esa perra a la que llamo madre no puedo hablar con mi prima, a esa zorra le encanta molestar.

Sakura

Legue a mi hogar pero estaba tan mojada tuve estrujar mi falda por los lados antes de entrar a la casa ya que goteaba de una manera increíble, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie a la velocidad de la luz ya que mi hermano llegaría hambriento y mi madre no iba a venir esta noche, no tenía mucho tiempo para que él llegue así que prepare tallarines, cuando termine de hacer la salsa él estaba entrando.

-¿moustro que hiciste para cenar?

-no me digas moustro hice tallarines- al tonto de mi hermano le gusta molestarme

- mamá no va a venir esta noche ya que su sesión de fotos fue en Tokio pero mañana cuando nos vayamos va a estar aquí

- si ya lo sabia

-anda a dormir moustro, o no podrás levantarte temprano y como nunca despiertas a la hora va ser peor

- eres un tonto

Me fui a acostar y soñé con Shaoran li cuando estábamos en el parque pingüino cantando a todo pulmón, fue divertida la cara que puso cuando cantamos rape me y lo grite lo más fuerte que pude estilo kurt Cobain, creo que eso no fue un sueño era más bien un recuerdo de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente me tocaba servicio por lo cual llegue temprano no sabía con quién me tocaría pero yo soy la única en el salón con apellido con K y luego de la k viene la L quizás sea Shaoran, demonios ¿qué me pasa? Por qué pienso en él solo hablamos una vez.

-hola Ki Sakura lo siento

-buenos días Shaoran llegas temprano

- me toca servicio y supongo que a ti también

-si – dije con una sonrisa no conocía a Shaoran solo hablamos de cosas superficiales pero aun así me agradaba su compañía.

Terminamos de hacer todas las labores y aún faltaba media hora para que inicien las clases

-Shaoran puedo preguntarte algo

-si claro ¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué viniste a Japón?

-Porque no quería estar cerca de la perra de mi madre, por eso me vine lo más lejos que pude

-sabes yo odio a mi padre

-¿enserio? No pareces el tipo de chica que odia al mundo ¿puedo saber por qué?

-Porque abandono a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada la cambio por una mas joven, por eso lo odio y el muy imbécil se hace el buen padre llamando a la casa en fechas importantes

Shaoran

Al comenzar las clases estuve pensando en lo que hable con Sakura llegue a pensar que lo que les hacía a los chicos tal vez podía ser por su padre aunque no estoy seguro además tampoco soy psicólogo o algo por el estilo, pero yo soy parecido a ella solo juego con las chicas para no cometer los errores de mi padre enamorarse de una zorra que lo engaña, lo que más me molesta es que eso le haya costado la vida. Él era mi héroe era el hombre más increíble de todo el mundo, maldita puta hubiera sido ella en su lugar las cosas serían mucho mejores, ya no estoy tan seguro sobre la apuesta pero soy muy orgulloso como para perder.


	2. Descubrimientos

Sakura

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Shaoran llego al instituto, era simpático me la pasaba bien con él pero había algo que no me dejaba confiar al 100% en Li, no sé si sea por mi resentimiento hacia el sexo opuesto o un sexto sentido pero mi cerebro, conciencia, el paquete completo no me dejo en paz en toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Mis amigas y yo salimos del salón para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, mientras caminábamos a nuestro destino vi al grupo de Shaoran, estaban hablando y fumando, no sé qué marca de cigarrillo era pero se veía extraño. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca con el tema pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que decían.

-Chicas voy a ir al baño luego las alcanzo- le dije a mis amigas

-¿Quieres que compre tu almuerzo mientras llegas?- me pregunto mi prima

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Le entregue el dinero y camine en dirección opuesta la que yo deseaba ir, espere que se alejaran, observe a los chicos de lejos ellos estaban recostados en el césped boca arriba mirando el cielo, parecían drogados o borrachos; a medio metro de ellos estaba el pasillo que conectaba la sala de música con los demás salones y dándola salidas hacia el patio y la otra hacia la cafetería, habían seis ventanas pequeñas, pero una estaba en frente de ellos y genial para mi suerte estaba abierta, di la vuelta larga para que no me vean entrar, me senté en el suelo bajo la ventana para que mi cabeza no se vea desde el otro lado, podía escuchar sus voces claramente, supongo que los que me veían creerían que estaba loca o algo, no falto el que me grito de lejos cómprate un amigo.

-¿Cómo vas con Sakura?- Esa era la voz de Kamui se escuchaba algo extraña, como si le costara unir ideas ya que hizo cinco pausas para pronunciar esas cuatro palabras

-Bien, creo que no es del otro lado, van a tener que correr en boxers por toda la pista de carrera, estoy seguro que ya está cayendo en mi red y no pienso perder esta apuesta.

Genial sabía que mi cabeza no se equivocaba al tratar de advertirme sobre Shaoran, me decepcione totalmente cuando lo escuche hablar, era obvio que un chico no podía cambiar sus actitud en un par de horas sin tener otra intención, maldito hijo de perra, eso no sonó como insulto el mismo dice que su madre es una perra, pero Shaoran como suelen decir "el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor" Naoko no se equivocó voy hacer lo que me dijo ya vas a ver Li te voy a humillar frente a todo el instituto, le voy a seguir el juego para que crea que se anota puntos, además sería divertido a ver a los chicos corriendo en ropa interior esa sería una buena forma para avergonzarlos por lo que quieren hacerme.

Shaoran

Al llegar el descanso para el almuerzo que es de hora y media, Kamui llevo un pito los que son cigarros de marihuana, era uno para los cuatro, debíamos compartirlo ya que al fumar menos cantidad de la droga nos quedaría algo de conciencia por si alguien nos hablaba, y también se nos pasaría más rápido el efecto para poder entrar a la clases siguientes y vernos normales, mientras fumábamos nos recostamos en el césped.

-¿Cómo vas con Sakura?- me pregunto Kamui, se notaba que la droga estaba comenzando hacer efecto, por su forma de hablar.

-Bien- respondí, comenzaba a sentirme extraño genial me encantaba sentirme así porque luego viene esa ola de placer único, pero antes de disfrutarlo debía intentar terminar bien la frase- creo que no es del otro lado, van a tener que correr en boxers por toda la pista de carrera, estoy seguro que ya está cayendo en mi red y no pienso perder esta apuesta. A los segundos de terminar la frase la droga estaba haciendo su trabajo comencé sentirme más relajado que nunca.

Al finalizar las clases busque con la mirada a Sakura en la entrada del instituto, ella había salido casi corriendo del salón por lo que no alcance a hablarle tampoco la encontré me di por vencido estaba saliendo del insti, pero Nakuru me estaba esperando.

-Hola guapo ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- me pregunto de forma muy seductora

-Claro- respondí no lo pensé dos veces además yo soy un caballero no podía decirle que no.

Según mis amigos Nakuru era de esas chicas fáciles, pero yo no lo veía de esa forma, mejor le quedaba el concepto de vividora, creo que así se dice pero no estoy seguro pero da igual, ella solo disfruta de los placeres que le entrega la vida, yo hago lo mismo no entiendo porque para todos eso es malo creo que Nakuru podría ser mi chica somos parecidos.

Hacía mucho calor compre helados para ambos, ella lamia el suyo de manera insinuativa mientras me miraba a los ojos, tomando la iniciativa acorte distancia entre nosotros y le dije al oído

-Siento un poco de envidia por tu helado- al terminar la frase me aleje y le di una sonrisa ladeada, ella se me acerco y haciendo lo mismo, me mordisqueo el lóbulo de oreja

-Bien guapo vayamos a pasarla bien juntos- Después de eso fuimos a mi departamento.

Sakura

Mientras caminaba a mi casa, pensaba en mil y una maneras de asesinar a Shaoran, demonios recordé que mi misión era humillarlo no matarlo además la primera mataría su ego y orgullo eso lo convertiría en un tipo de zombi, al llegar a mi casa gire la manilla de la puerta pero no la abrí como lo hago a diario, no hice la presión necesaria con mi brazo, en su lugar di un paso que hizo que esta se abriera pero con mi cara, para empeorar la situación mi hermano me había visto ya que se estaba colocando zapatos para salir.

-Moustro ten cuidado la puerta es vieja la vas a romper con tu enorme cabezota.

-Mi cabeza no es gra...-hasta ahí quede ya que la nariz me comenzó a sangrar, como no puede responderle un insulto le di una patada en el tobillo que hizo que se encogiera de dolor. Corrí al baño para limpiarme, mientras los hacia pensaba que había sido una tonta al pensar que Li podía ser diferente de todos, pero Shaoran te vas arrepentir de haberme conocido, pero al recordar sus palabras me daban ganas de llorar me dolía esa frase y con la frialdad con que la dijo, al salir del baño salude a mi madre, deje mis cosas en mi habitación y fui al parque pingüino a desahogarme.

Shaoran

Nakuru se acomodó la blusa para irse pero antes me dio un apasionado beso literalmente, estuvimos una hora juntos, pero a los minutos después de que se fue me aburrí así que salí a dar una vuelta iba pasando por el parque pingüino, vi a Sakura en un columpio se notaba que algo le pasaba quería saber qué pero tampoco deseaba incomodarla en fin igual fui.

-Hola

-Hola- me respondió por el tono de su voz podía confirmar que algo le había pasado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada es solo que estoy algo cansada-note que tenía la nariz y una mejilla roja, pero no era de rubor era más bien como el de un golpe.

-¿Alguien te pego?-pregunte enojado, si alguien se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo lo mataría

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Tu nariz está muy roja, es como un golpe

-Se nota mucho, maldición

-Dime quien te hizo eso, te juro que se va arrepentir lo voy a poner en su lugar- se veía tan frágil que deseaba cuidarla WTF? Que me pasa nunca me había preocupado por alguna chica

-no fue nadie solo mi torpeza abrí la puerta con la cara, mi mamá y el tonto de Touya están de testigos estoy segura que si él hubiese tenido una cámara en ese momento, ese video ya estaría en YouTube y ya tendría un montón de visitas.

Sakura

Estuve una hora en el parque mientras me mecía en aquel columpio, hasta que llego Shaoran, en el momento que me hablo tuve una pelea interna conmigo y mi puño derecho que parecía tener mente propia ya que quería tirarle todos los dientes de un golpe, tanto pensar él de forma vengativa claro, había sido como invocarlo. Como podía ser tan hipócrita, actuaba tan bien su papel de seductor comprensible solo tenía ganas de matarlo, no entiendo como las personas dicen "del odio al amor hay un paso" el que escribió eso debió haber estado borracho o con sueño y se comió palabras en medio de la frase y de ahí en adelante todos dijeron mal el dicho, porque el odio y el amor son sentimientos muy distintos, además yo quero deshacerme de Li no me imagino babeando por él, pero en fin tenía que hacerle creer eso mientras yo trababa de enamóralo.

-Gracias por haberte preocupado- él tenía una sonrisa tan sexy, daban ganas de besarl... aw de nuevo pensando con las hormonas, aunque no tienen la culpa ya que nunca las he complacido.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro

-Eres una chica muy linda y me preguntaba si tienes novio o hay alguien que te gusta ¿o tienes otro tipo de preferencias?

-¿si entendí bien quieres saber si me preguntas si soy lesbiana?

-bueno yo..- note que se sonrojo, creo que le dio vergüenza

-me gustan los hombres-sonreí- pero creo que aún no encuentro al adecuado- lo dije mirándolo a los ojos tratando de decirle de alguna forma que se dé cuenta de lo que intento.


	3. Formas de venganza

Sakura

Al llegar a mi casa estaba feliz por haber hablado con la moneda de dos caras, no me malinterpreten, no me refiero a que me haya gustado perder la tarde hablando con él, pero me había hecho la pregunta del millón, ahora sus amigos van a tener que correr en boxers, voy a llevar mi cámara todos los días y editar muchas veces las fotos que tome hasta que me aburra, aunque preferiría verlo a él correr en boxers.

-¡SAKURA! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?-

-No lo sé- sí, a veces hablo sola, bueno no sola con mi conciencia la que es como tener una persona dentro mi cabeza, que siempre tiene razón y me trae a la realidad.

-¿Por qué estás pensando así últimamente? recuerda lo que le paso a mamá

-Sí, lo sé, pero tengo que conocerlo bien para saber cómo atacar y que sea donde más le duele.

-Si si si, sácatelas así, ya no te reconozco de hecho me estas decepcionando porque te estas fijando en el tonto, cretino, estúpido, engreído y egocéntrico de Li

-¡NO! - no me había dado cuenta pero lo había gritado a todo pulmón incluso sentí un malestar en la garganta- Mi hermano a los tres segundos ya estaba en mi cuarto

-¿Qué te pasa moustro? ¿Te viste en el espejo?

-Estoy ensayando una obra- dije de la forma más indiferente que pude

-¿Cuál?

-Aún no tiene nombre, Naoko la está escribiendo pero estoy ensayando las hojas que me dio

-No te emociones mucho sino vas asustar a todos con tus rugidos monstruosos

-Agh cállate tonto- tome lo primero que encontré para lanzarle, y eso fue mi libro de historia el cual era muy grueso, pero yo con mi mala puntería se lo lance al pie izquierdo

-AAAAhhhhhhh Moustro- fue lo único que dijo como si el dolor le impidiera responder con algo ingenioso, al salir de mi habitación por suerte tuvo la amabilidad de cerrar la puerta. Continuando con lo anterior, tal vez funcione hacerme amiga de su grupo, aunque con Eriol y Yamasaki he hablado muchas veces ya que son novios de mis amigas, los conozco de la primaria pero son más bien como conocidos ya que nunca estuvimos en el mismo grado, aunque debo admitir que me causan gracia las mentiras de Yamasaki, definitivamente no entiendo ¿Por qué Tomoyo y Chiharu tienen novios? Eso es una molestia y pérdida de tiempo estar todo el día pensando esos idiotas, y la típica pregunta que se hacen en voz alta cuando no están cerca de ellos ¿estará pensando en mí?, es obvio que no, gracias a Dios nunca voy a ser tan idiota para verme en una situación así, primero muerta que llegar a ese punto de estupidez. La lección que me dejo mi padre, STOP! Yo no dije eso, la lección que me dejo el cretino al que mi mamá me obliga a decirle papá es que enamorase es la peor mierda que le puede pasar a un humano, y que no hay que confiar en el sexo opuesto porque solo te llevas una gran decepción, no sé cómo pude ser tan torpe de bajar mis defensas y llegar a pensar que el engreído de Li podía ser sexy.

Demonios lo que más me molesta es que llevo seis horas pensando en la manera de vengarme de Shaoran pero no se me ocurre nada todavía esto para mi es territorio virgen aunque odie a tonta de Nakuru nunca he hecho algo contra ella.

Definitivamente lo único que podía hacer era acercarme a los amigos de ese imbécil, por lo menos así podría enterarme de algo que me sirva para mi venganza muhajaja, awww Fuck! estoy cansada pero no puedo dormir pensando en cómo acercarme al grupo de ese baboso, ¿quizás deba intentarlo con Kamui? ¿O con Eriol y Yamasaki? A estos últimos los conozco más tiempo, pero son los novios de mis amigas quizás hasta se pongan celosas o algo, no creo que la mejor manera es anotarme unos puntos con Shaoran y que él solo me conduzca a sus amigos, casi firmando su sentencia de humillación pública. El que haya dicho que la venganza mata el alma y la envenena no creo que haya tenido mucha razón, es decir, que es más satisfactorio que el tonto que odias pague por las cosas malas que haya hecho.

Shaoran

Llegue a mi departamento estaba agotado primero pasarlo bien con Nakuru y luego pasar un rato con Sakura, no podía estar más feliz de haber ido al parque pingüino, porque al fin le pregunte lo que deseaba saber, creo que mis amigos van a perder esta apuesta lo que quiere decir que yo voy a ganar jojojo. Aunque debo admitir que me preocupe un poco al verla así ya que pensé que le habían pegado, ella se veía tan frágil y delicada que si un tonto le hacía eso, estoy seguro de que iría a buscarlo solo para devolverle el golpe ya saben nadie le pega a una chica esa es una regla de oro para todos los hombres, esa la razón, aunque de la única de quien en realidad me preocupo y cuido mucho es a mi prima Meiling aunque creo que ella no cuenta como chica bueno si es mujer pero como es familia no es lo mismo aw ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Estúpida Sakura me hace sentir culpable cuando la veo y al verla mal me siento un imbécil porque pienso que se enteró de lo que intento hacer y va a creer que soy un cretino tengo que ser más cuidadoso con el tema, ¿Por qué me importa lo que ella piense? me importaría más tener un pepino no mejor una sandía. Además no deseo quedar mal con mis nuevos amigos se burlarían de mí el resto de mi vida y Sakura en cambio es solo una chica, bueno mayoría gana ellos son cuatro. Lo siento cariño pero mi orgullo va en primer lugar así que Sakura perdón pero yo no voy a perder genial mañana nos toca la clase de deportes por nada del mundo me la pierdo.

Sakura

Demonios son las cinco de la mañana, y no puedo conciliar el sueño, además toda la semana me toca servicio y debo levantarme a las seis ¿genial no? Termine por ponerme el uniforme e ir a tomar desayuno, mientras que en el DVD colocaba mi película favorita chicas pesadas, claro Cady tenía razón las luchas deben ser a traición, pero demonios aun así no he pensado en nada aunque serie genial haberle dado alguna de esas barras para subir de peso así dejaría de ser un metro sexual, y dejaría de ser engreído.

Llegue al el insti, entre al salón, dios quería morir no sé quién sería el ocioso pero estaban todas las sillas y mesas arrumadas en una esquina de la sala no es que sea una paranoica pero se que Nakuru me odia pero no creo que sea tan maldita para hacer esto aunque ella siempre trata de hacerme la vida imposible. Bueno me resigne a acomodar todas las mesas y sillas, de pronto escuche que alguien venía corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe adivinen… era Kamui extraño ¿no?

-¿Qué raro que no haya nadie?- no se había dado cuenta que yo lo estaba mirando

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-¿Kinomoto? De que estas hablando son 9:30

-no son las 7:30

-Eriol hijo de perra-debo admitir que eso me dio mucha risa lo dijo tan serio y molesto que me mato- le cambio la hora a mi celular lo voy a matar cuando llegue.

Solo me limite a mirarlo, y seguí en lo mío.

-¿te ayudo? Esto no es trabajo para una chica, y ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-supongo que no quiso levantarse temprano, gracias pero yo puedo sola.

-no enserio hagámoslo juntos, así podemos terminar más rápido y ya estoy aquí.

-gracias- ¿raro no? quizás esto sea parte de su apuesta, ah claro quizás la competencia sea quien puede conquistar a la chica casta del instituto.

-oye tu eres la chica más inteligente de todo el curso, te importaría explicarme algo antes de entrar a la prueba de biología por favor-no podía decirle que no puso una cara de perrito no que no me puede resistir sus ojos azules parecían brillar pidiendo mi auxilio.

-Claro pero primero terminemos de ordenar las mesas- nunca pensé que a Kamui le importaran las notas normalmente en los recreos se pasa mirándole las piernas a la chicas no parece del tipo que quiere aprender algo o que tiene algo en la cabeza.

Al terminar de ordenar yo me senté en mi lugar y Kamui en el de Shaoran. Su cerebro parecía tener un bloqueo mental con el sistema nervioso en general, estaba tan confundido pero luego de golpear repetidas veces su cabeza con su mano y contra la ventana logro entenderlo, creo que con tanto golpe hizo que alguna de sus neuronas haga sinapsis o rompió el bloqueo mental.

-Gracias Kinomoto por explicármelo soy un imbécil enserio no sé cómo he avanzado tantos cursos y además biología no es lo mío eres la mejor podrías ser profe

-No es para tanto- supongo que Kamui no era tan odioso como pensé, que tonta soy como no me había dado cuenta, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ellos, hay Shaoran te vas arrepentir, Stop tal vez podría usar a Kamui para hacer que Shaoran sienta algunos celos pero también tengo que acercarme más a él y tratar de ocultar un poco el odio y las ganas de matarlo, wow ahora si estoy pensando como una perra pero no importa solo serán algunos días.

-Puedes decirme Sakura no me gusta mucho mi apellido

-Genial, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres- las cosas se estaban dando muy bien creo que mi venganza ahora va a tener un rumbo fijo.

A los minutos después llegaron todos con el sonido del timbre, en seguida empezamos el examen lo encontré muy fácil, ya que salía todo lo que le estaba explicando a Kamui supongo que le va a ir bien, al cabo de una hora la profesora retiro los exámenes, y en eso fue cuando llego Li.

-Joven Li ¿Por qué llego a esta hora?

-ah porque la pila de mi despertador se acabó, pero la escusa solo agrava la falta, solo quiero pedirle que me disculpe.- como puede actuar tan bien ¿acaso ahora trata de seducir a la profesora? además él sabe que está desesperada agh como lo odio.

-Hoy después de clases búsqueme para hacerle la prueba vaya a su lugar- idiota con suerte.

Shaoran

Estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños, estaba en Hong Kong haciendo una de esas fiestas que hacia cuando mi madre no estaba, me subía al techo y me tiraba un piquero a la piscina como lo había hecho meses antes de venir a Japón solo que esa vez me quebré el brazo derecho, me estaba esperando en el agua Sakura, quien se me lanzaba a los brazos y me besaba, pero en ese momento me desperté y al ver la hora note que a mi reloj se le había acabado la pila a la tres de la mañana, me vestí rápido y vi la hora en mi celular asombroso pero eran las 9:05,Sali corriendo camino al instituto, se preguntaran porque no pongo la alarma en mi celular como las personas normales, la respuesta es muy simple como suena la canción que me gusta me la quedo escuchando un rato, la apago y luego creo que me desmayo o algo porque me vuelvo a quedar dormido de la nada, en cambio con el reloj el cual dejo bajo la cama, para a pagarlo tengo que levantarme y así ya no puedo dormirme otra vez.

Corrí directo al salón pero como me lo esperaba nos tocaba con la profesora solterona cuarentona y desespera por un hombre que cruel ¿no?, no es que sea un egocéntrico pero se que esa señora me mira extraño estoy seguro que quiere algo conmigo.

-Joven Li ¿Por qué llego a esta hora?-la mire a los ojos para que se pusiera algo nerviosa, y como me lo esperaba se sonrojo un poco.

-ah porque la pila de mi despertador se acabó, pero la escusa solo agrava la falta, solo quiero pedirle que me disculpe- ella acepto la disculpa se notó por el cambio en su expresión, le envié una de esas sonrisas ladeadas, eso funciono perfectamente ya que me dejo hacer la prueba en la tarde, y su cara ya estaba muy roja, definitivamente creo que soy sexy.

No estuve sentado mucho tiempo, ya que el recreo comenzó a los cinco minutos después de mi llegada, con mis amigos fuimos a nuestro lugar de siempre.

-Chicos ahora nos toca la clase de deportes supongo que los veré correr en ropa interior.

-Maldición Shaoran ¿en serio?- pregunto Yamasaki.

-Claro

-Sakura es linda hubiese sido un desperdicio si hubiese sido lesbiana- agrego Kamui- además es buena

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Yamasaki

-Hoy hable con ella en la mañana cuando estaba limpiando y ordenando el salón, además también me ayudo a entender la materia para el examen, a eso me recuerda Eriol, eres un imbécil-Kamui se abalanzó sobre Eriol propinándole un buen golpe en la mejilla.

-Chicos cálmense, prepárense mentalmente para correr por la pista-

Por fin toco el timbre y llego el momento que esperaba con ansias, todos no estábamos colocando la ropa deportiva excepto mis cuatro amigos, cuando termine de guardar mis cosas les di la señal para que salgan de los camarines, estaban todos ya reunidos para comenzar la clases, y salieron mis amigos semi-desnudos debían correr una vuelta a toda la pista de carrera y luego entrar y pasar por los pasillos. Divertido espero que no los suspendan, sino me quedaría solo todos esos días.

Cuando empezaron a correr el profesor Terada los llamaba a gritos mientras todas las chicas tomaban fotos, luego de dar la vuelta corrieron a los pasillos del instituto gritando somos sexys, eso sí que no me esperaba me dolía el estómago tanto reírme, no volvieron a la clase ya que estuvieron toda la hora en la dirección. En el recreo los fui a buscar claro después de haberme dado una buena ducha y puesto el uniforme.

-¿Qué les dijo?

-que tenemos que limpiar el instituto completo después de clases todo el semestre, supongo que ya nadie va tener que hacer servicio por estos meses –dijo Yamasaki

Eriol se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared-demonios ¿esto no es un sueño?

-no idiota- le respondió Kamui- pero deben admitir que fue divertido esto fue épico todos nos van a recordar por eso y van a decir los chicos del último año más sexys de todo el instituto corrieron en ropa interior.

-Kamui eres un tonto- dijo Eriol con una mueca de querer reírse pero su enojo se lo prohibía.

Al terminar las clases fui hacer mi examen mientras mis amigos limpiaban Kamui tenia razón eso fue épico nunca nadie lo va a olvidar, mientras leía las preguntas de mi examen recordé que Sakura había ayudado a Kamui no es que me interese ni nada pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso le gusta? Tal vez ayer en el parque pingüino quiso tirarme una indirecta para que le haga gancho no eso no va a pasar yo no voy a dejar que pase por que perdería la apuesta y tendría que hacer algo vergonzoso, esa es la única razón.

Sakura

No me lo podía creer había olvidado mi cámara y la de mi celular estaba mala Fuck! Todo no puede salir bien el mismo día Kamui tenía un buen cuerpo pero sus amigos no se quedaban atrás, definitivamente podría usarlo además él es agradable querer darle celos a Shaoran no significa que tenga que gustarle también a su amigo eso lo hace mucho más fácil nunca había hablado con Kamui bueno si pero no una conversación normal ya que siempre me decía que le diga a Tomoyo que Eriol la buscaba o ese tipo de cosas.


	4. Celos, resentimiento y besos

Sakura

Al finalizar las clases salí feliz caminando hacia la salida del instituto, pero tuve que volver al salón, había dejado de mochila, subí las tres escaleras, llegando por fin a mi destino para mi sorpresa Kamui estaba dentro.

-¿Kamui?

-hola Sakura

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ya todos se fueron

-ES el castigo por lo de la clase de deportes, supongo que ya nadie va a tener que hacer servicio estos meses- dijo sonriendo este chico parece muy optimista

-¿el castigo es limpiar el salón? No parece tan mal

-No, es limpiar todo el instituto yo soy el encargado del tercer y segundo piso, Yamasaki del primero y de los baños, Eriol de los camarines y cafetería, durante todo el semestre

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Deje mi mochila venía a buscarla, a veces soy muy distraída, ¿te ayudo?

-No es necesario

- claro que sí, tú me ayudaste esta mañana además entre los dos podemos terminar más rápido.

-No hice casi nada, y más encima me explicaste lo que no entendía, muchas gracias por eso me fue bien en la prueba, te debo una.

-no es nada, bien empecemos a limpiar- saben no tenía planeado esto, fue todo tan espontaneo va a servir para anotarme unos cuantos puntos.

-Gracias Sakura, pero ya son las seis, puedes irte si quieres.

-Solo ha pasado media hora, y lo único que hemos hecho ha sido barrer y borrar los pizarrones, además falta el laboratorio.

Al terminar completamente la limpieza, bajamos las escaleras y pude ver que los chicos aún seguían en lo suyo creo que mi ayuda hizo que Kamui terminara muy rápido su labor.

-¿quieres comer algo ya es tarde? Y eso me serviría para agradecerte la ayuda vamos acepta

-bien vamos

-¿eres de esas chicas light? O ¿prefieres las hamburguesas y cosas así?

-hamburguesa me encanta el sabor a grasa trans- ambos nos reímos de mi comentario estúpido, demonios creo que de nuevo estaba bajando mi guardia lo estaba tratando casi como un amigo.

Mientras salíamos del instinto, vi que el cretino de Shaoran estaba con Nakuru y ella lo estaba abrazando ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella? ¡Hello! Trata de conquistarme a mí y esta con esa zorra se restó todos los puntos que pudo haber sumado, se despidieron con beso muy largo quiero asesinarlo y a ella también, ¿porque lo beso? Maldición la rabia corria por mis venas, quería abrir google earth y borrar su casa con ella adentro, parecía que me estaba cayendo espuma por la boca porque Kamui me quedo mirando con una cara de WTF que me pareció muy graciosa él no se había dado cuenta de que la pareja de idiotas estaba caminando frente a nosotros como a unos cuatro metros.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-bueno dejaste de caminar y no se algo, olvídalo

Shaoran.

Eran un cuarto para las seis, y estaba terminado mi examen, mientras lo hacía notaba que la profesora me estaba mirando, se comportaba como una niña ya que cuando yo la veía bajaba la mirada, eso ya me estaba incomodando pero tal vez me podría servir como para subir mis notas aunque no creo que lo necesite aunque no lo crean soy un buen estudiante, entregue mi examen baje las escaleras y vi a mis amigos limpiando, recordé la escena de esta mañana y empecé a reírme solo.

-Shaoran, ¿terminaste de besarte con la profe o paso algo más?- me pregunto Yamasaki

-Sí, termine mi examen y creo que me fue bien

- de seguro que si la besas o haces algo más te aprobaría todo el semestre y no necesitarías seguir estudiando.

-Tienes razón pero primero tengo que hacerlo con Sakura, me voy nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Salí me encontré con Nakuru, me la paso bien con ella ustedes entienden.

-hola linda ¿Qué haces tan tarde?

-hola guapo, estaba terminando un trabajo en el laboratorio de computación, ¿y cuál es tu excusa?

-estaba haciendo una prueba de biología, te parece si nos vamos juntos

-me encantaría, pero primero quiero otra cosa ¿te importa?

- no, adelante- mientras caminábamos me abrazo, luego de unos cuantos pasos más me beso, y bueno yo le respondí, pero tuve que alejarme luego de unos segundos cuando escuche la voz de Sakura decir "hamburguesa me encanta el sabor a grasa trans", no puede ser espero que no me haya visto, ¿acaso estaba con Kamui? ¿Pero que hace con él?

-Nakuru discúlpame pero tengo que hacer algo

-Bien pero tienes que compensármelo después ¿ok?

-eso sería un placer preciosa- me metí a un restaurante pequeño de comida rápida, pero para mi sorpresa ellos también.

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen juntos? Y ¿aquí?- dije de forma sarcástica

Sakura

Al ver a Shaoran dios solo quería pegarle o algo, como podía ser así, es decir, está bien que quiera algo conmigo aunque sea de mentira pero estar a la vez con Nakuru por favor, no voy a comerme las babas de esa perra así que no me voy a extender más pero nadie se enamora tan rápido.

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen juntos? Y ¿aquí?- dijo con sarcasmo

-comprar no es obvio- no puede evitar sonar acida, Kamui no decía nada solo nos miraba y trataba de aguantar la risa pero no entiendo que le causaba tanta gracia, se dirigió a la cajera y ordeno las hamburguesas para llevar, al cabo de unos minutos me entrego el paquete.

-Perdóname Sakura, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano al jardín de niños, gracias por la ayuda, no vemos mañana- al despedirse me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y miro fijamente a Shaoran como haciéndole saber que llevaba la delantera o para que reaccione y vaya más rápido con la conquista, eso debió haber golpeado su orgullo porque le envió una mirada asesina mientras que Kamui salía del local de comida me quede embobada mirando cómo se alejaba.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

-no, pero lo estoy conociendo, él es un chico simpático- le dije de forma indiferente mi intención era ponerlo celoso y parece que estaba funcionando.-y si fuera así ¿Te importa?- dije mientras salía de la tienda y él me seguía

-¿Por qué? Estas enojada conmigo

-Porque mejor no me dejas sola y te vas a revolcar con Nakuru, se nota que a esa p… le gustas

-No pensé que te ibas a poner celosa

-¡Que! No estoy celosa

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivoque

-tengo mis razones para ser como soy- dijo de un manera muy fría

-¿tienes problemas de autoestima?-me burle JA! Golpe para tu estúpido orgullo-y te besas con cualquiera para poder aumentar tu ego- al terminar la frase me sentí la peor basura del mundo, la mirada de Shaoran reflejaba en ese momento una tristeza y soledad, quería consolarlo pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Shaoran sin decir nada se fue creo que había dado con su fibra sensible pero cual ¿En verdad tenía problemas de auto estima?

Maldito Shaoran el trata de humillarme yo me defiendo y el tonto me hace sentir la peor mierda del mundo, tenía una explosión de emociones que querían salir de alguna manera, mis ojos dejaron caer unas cuantas lagrimas que fue una forma para sentirme mejor.

Al llegar a mi casa mis ojos ya estaban deshinchados, pero fuera de esta había un hombre esperando, no sabía si ir y hablarle podía ser un asesino o un ladrón que verificaba que no haya nadie, aunque vestía de terno eso era muy elegante para ir a robar a alguna casa. En fin me decidí por ir.

-Hola ¿a quién busca?- el tipo tenia lentes eso me sería muy útil si era un asesino ya que solo debía quitárselos y quedaría ciego, aunque el hombre se me hacía familiar bastante familiar sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde? tenía el cabello castaño, corto y era tan alto como mi hermano.

-¿Sakura? Pero como has crecido-Odio que las personas que no conozco o no recuerdo me digan eso, se cómo luzco y que he cambiado pase por la pubertad todos lo hacemos.

-¿Quién es? Y ¿a quién busca?

-Soy Fujitaka, dile a tu madre que vine a verla y fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo- ¿Quién es este tipo? y ¿Por qué me habla como si nos conociéramos? Aunque el nombre se me hacía familiar, pero por culpa del cretino de Shaoran mi cerebro no estaba funcionando bien.

Entre a mi casa ya que el hombre al decir eso se fue de inmediato, al recordar la mirada de Li me sentía cada vez peor ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que le dije ¿Qué fue lo que tanto le dolió?

Shaoran

Estúpida Sakura "lo que me molesta es que pensé que eras diferente" ¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso? Con esa frase lo primero que se me venía a la mente era mi padre el hombre que yo adoraba mi héroe él antes de morir había pronunciado aquella frase. Lo que me daba más coraje era que si ella lo decía quería decir que yo me estaba portando como la perra de Yelan Li.

Estaba enojado con el mundo en ese momento solo quería golpear a todos no puedo creer que me esté comparando con esa zorra mientras caminaba por la calle mirando el suelo choque con un tipo que era un poco más alto que yo.

-ten cuidado mocoso- ¿ah? Nadie me había llamado así desde que tenía…en realidad nunca nadie me había dicho eso quede como en shock ¿"mocoso"? eso sí que era un insulto nadie puede decirle eso al GRAN Li Shaoran.

-muévete imbécil- le dije dándole un empujón para buscarle pelea, tenía que pegarle a alguien descargar mi rabia, el tipo me miro pero siguió su camino, tenía que seguir provocándolo no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad- Eso ándate gallina no querrás salir lastimado.- esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que volviera y me propinara un buen golpe y así estuvimos cerca de cinco minutos hasta que unos tipos nos separaron, a pesar de todos los golpes que recibí me sentí bien porque yo también le propine unos muy buenos que me sirvieron para sentirme mejor.

Llegue a mi departamento, y fui directo al baño tenía que limpiarme la sangre que salía de la comisura de mis labios, la de la nariz y genial un ojo moreteado me dolía al tratar de parpadear, me saque la camisa del uniforme que estaba empapada de sangre pero no importa el otro tipo había quedado peor.

Me senté en sofá un poco adolorido y prendí la tele estaban dando mi película favorita "soy leyenda", estaban en la escena cuando él iba a dejar a su mujer y a su hija al helicóptero, en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza Sakura, ella en verdad estaba celosa porque me bese con Nakuru eso explicaría lo que me dijo, porque si yo no le interesara no se hubiese enojado ¿cierto? Parece que voy por buen camino.

A la mañana siguiente no me podía mover sin gemir de dolor el tipo ese de verdad que pegaba fuerte, me iba a poner la camisa del uniforme pero estaba con sangre, busque otra dentro del closet, maldición estaba abajo no me podía agachar me dolían mucho las costillas, en fin después un rato pude sacarla, cuando me vi en el espejo no podía estar peor, mi ojo izquierdo estaba muy rojo y con un leve derrame, el pómulo moreteado, supongo que ya no estaba tan sexy como de costumbre, lo que más me dolía era la patada que el tonto me había dado en las costillas, y ese era el moretón más grande de todos los que tenía ya que al sacarme la camiseta con la que había dormido pude notarlo.

Sakura

A la media hora después que se fue ese hombre llego mi hermano, OMG ¿Quién le había pegado?

-¿Touya que te paso?

-Un tonto en la calle me busco la pelea

-¿pero por qué no lo ignoraste?

-No tuve el mejor de los días y venia enojado, así que le respondí.

- A es verdad vino un hombre que quería hablar con mamá creo que se llamaba fusicaja o algo así ya no me acuerdo- la expresión de mi hermano cambio muy rápido la escuchar eso.

-¿Qué quería?

-hablar con mamá, lo acabo de decir ¿me estas tomando atención?- dije molesta

-Olvídalo, ¿te dijo algo más?

-no

Estaba cenando con mi hermano cuando llego mi madre, le dije lo mismo que a Touya

-¿Fujitaka estuvo aquí?- pregunto ella emocionada

-Sí, me hablaba como si me conociera ¿es amigo tuyo mamá?

-Hija es tu padre- no puede ser el hombre al que más odio en el mundo estuvo conmigo esta tarde no me lo podía creer si hubiese sabido que era él de seguro que lo mato ahí mismo. Sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar no es culpa no haberlo reconocido porque estaba bastante viejo en comparación cuando lo vi en las fotos que rompí cuando era pequeña además cuando me llamaba por teléfono yo siempre cortaba no me interesaba conocerlo ni mucho menos hablarle.

-¿Qué? Y tú ¿Por qué estas feliz?- le reproche a mi mamá

- Me he estado viendo con él- me respondió Touya se enojó y se fue a su habitación le molestaba el tema tanto como a mí

-Mamá ese imbécil nos abandonó hace 18 años y a hora que la otra no le da, quiere volver, no seas tonta.

-Estoy enamorada de él.- genial no puedo creer que mi madre sea tan imbécil, me fui enojada a mi habitación, pensando en el día de mierda que había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente llegue al insti y para echar a perder mí mañana me di cuenta que no le había cambiado la hora a la alarma de mi celular no era necesario el servicio ahora que los chicos estaban castigados, de todas maneras fui al salón y los minutos después llego Shaoran.

-¿Ya limpiaste todo?- me pregunto, ¿wow que le había pasado?

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunte sorprendida

-yo te pregunte primero

-si limpie ayer con Kamui al finalizar las clases, por eso estaba ayer con él, ya no es necesario el servicio.

-agh! Verdad se me había olvidado supongo que a ti también

-sí, pero dime que te paso ¿o fuiste a una fiesta infantil y te confundieron con la piñata?- me burle

-JA JA! Que divertida- dijo sarcásticamente- no ayer después que me fui tuve una pelea con tipo, pero no fue nada

-¿nada? ¿Te has visto a un espejo?- ¿acaso ayer fue el día de pegarle al que se te atraviese? estaba casi igual que mi hermano

-quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer- ¿QUE? WTF? Parece que la golpiza que le dieron le afecto el cerebro

-¿ah?- dije confundida

-Lo que me dijiste ayer me recordó algo, pero no entiendo aún ¿Por qué estabas molesta? – Estúpido

-Sí, fue por Nakuru- tuve que decir creo que esa sería la forma más rápida de avanzar esto Shaoran no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

-¿Por qué te quedaste con Kamui?

-¿celoso?- me burle

-¿quizás? – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Olvide mi mochila y cuando volví él estaba aquí y lo ayude con la limpieza porque como ayer no llegaste a tiempo por cierto gracias por nada Kamui me ayudo con el servicio. Shaoran perdóname si te lastime con lo que dije ayer no pensé que te fuera afectar lo del autoestima

-¿De que estas hablando?- me miro confundido

-¿No te enojaste por eso?-Fuck! Creo que sigo metiendo la pata

-No

-¿puedo saber por qué?- me miro dudoso como si quisiera pero no

-¿recuerdas que te dije que había venido a Japón para estar lejos de la perra de mi mamá?

-Si ¿pero no me diste por que la odiabas?

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero solo te lo voy a decir porque me dijiste lo de tu papá

-si, suena justo.

-Mi papá estaba completamente enamorado de esa perra pero como él era un gran empresario no estaba mucho tiempo en la casa y viajaba seguido a otros lugares pero aun así la consentía estaba ciego de amor por ella yo tenía ocho años y habíamos ido a jugar a la pelota mi mamá había ido donde una amiga se suponía pero mientras caminábamos la vimos besándose con un tipo en la plaza donde nos dirigíamos, mi padre fue a encararlo discutieron Yelan le dijo que él ya no la satisfacía y mi papá le dijo a la puta "pensé que eras diferente pero me equivoque" enojado cruzo la calle y un camión lo atropelló y murió en el instante, él era como mi héroe no fue justo lo que paso lo peor es que la perra se quedó con todo.

Hace cuatro meses en su cumpleaños invito a toda la familia y sin querer tome más de la cuenta, mi tío que es su hermano dijo hagamos un brindis por Yelan y yo me pare y dije: Sí un brindis por la perra con más suerte ahora por que no matas a tu hijo también y te quedas con más plata en tu cuenta bancaria. Me acuerdo que alguien me pego y que mi prima Meiling me estaba ayudando a subir las escaleras y después de eso me vine a Japón. –Los ojos de Shaoran estaban brillando se veía tan triste me gustaba más cuando era un imbécil narcisista por que ver este lado me hacía sentir mal y darme cuenta que no somos tan diferentes.

-Te entiendo, sabes no somos tan diferentes, yo odio a mi padre incluso ayer lo vi pero en el momento no lo reconocí y el muy hijo de perra me hablo como si no hubiese hecho nada me pidio que le dijera a mi madre que él había venido, después ella me dijo quién era y que se estaba viendo con él y para variar que aún estaba enamorada como puede ser tan tonta la abandono cuando en verdad lo necesitaba, no quiero ser tan estúpida como ella.

-yo tampoco quiero estar ciego de amor como mi papá-

En ese momento comenzamos a cortar distancia y nos besamos se sentía bien tocar sus labios pesar de que estuviesen lastimados ambos compartíamos una historia parecida por la que no creíamos en el amor ¿pero aun así él seguirá con la apuesta? ¿Y yo con lo que me propuse?


	5. ¿Amor?

Shaoran

He besado un millón de chicas pero esto se siente un poco diferente no puede ser ¿me gusta? No, no, no esto no tiene que pasar. Pero gracias a Dios en ese instante entro Tomoyo y Eriol. Corte el beso salí lo más rápido que pude del salón y fui camino al patio donde suelo fumar con mis amigos que tonto soy esta era una buena oportunidad para desecharla como me lo había propuesto pero ¿qué me paso? no me reconozco ya no me siento como el GRAN Li Shaoran sino más bien patético, pero maldición creo que me… aghhh ni yo mismo lo sé ¿cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí? Demonios ya no estoy pensando solo quiero besarla otra vez. Toco el timbre y tuve que entrar a clases se me había olvidado que me siento detrás de ella en fin no le preste atención a la clase pensando en cómo hacer lo que me propuse y ¿Si le pido que sea mi novia? luego de unos días la dejo de la forma más cruel eso estaría bien además sacaría las ganas de besarla, ganaría la apuesta ¿Qué puede salir mal? pero ¿si me rechaza? Eso sí sería lo peor que me puede pasar todos dirían "O por Dios Sakura rechazo a Li Shaoran el chico más sexy del instituto si ella no lo quiso debe tener algo mal" tengo que buscar otra forma, o quizás como lo hago con Nakuru y las otras, sin compromisos tengo lo que quiero luego la dejo cuando me aburra y eso pasa muy rápido, me demora más en acercarme que en dejarlas tengo mucha experiencia entonces ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto con Sakura? Es solo una chica más. No me di cuenta como paso de rápido la hora, otra vez sonó el timbre pero esta vez para el recreo. Sakura se levantó de su asiento y me dijo.

-Shaoran quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura

No importaba que Shaoran este lastimado el beso se sentía muy bien, y también era el primero que daba lo sé suena tonto pero es verdad, no me lo podía creer lo estaba disfrutando, pero entro Tomoyo y Eriol besándose apasionadamente ni siquiera se habían percatado que nosotros estábamos ahí era obvio que tenían planeado algo más era la única razón por la que hayan llegado media hora antes. Shaoran salió rápidamente y yo me quede como idiota en mí asiento, se voltearon y mi prima al verme se puso muy roja parecía que las mejillas les explotarían de rubor mientras yo trataba de aguantar la risa salí rápidamente del salón no quise ir detrás de Shaoran ya que pensaría que de verdad me moría por él fui al patio trasero y me senté en las gradas que dan a la cancha de fútbol del instituto, me quede pensando en Shaoran, él estúpido de verdad hizo que me sintiera algo atraída pero eso no va a pasar, aunque debo aceptar que es lindo y me conto su secreto ya que dijo que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Aun así voy a seguir con lo que me propuse nadie humilla a Sakura Kinomoto ya me acerque a Kamui, faltan los demás pero creo que se me va hacer fácil. Entre a clases después de un rato, pero por alguna razón me estaba poniendo nerviosa al saber que Shaoran estaba detrás mío a eso nunca le había tomado importancia. Al llegar el recreo le dije a Que quería hablar con él.

-Shaoran quiero hablar contigo

-Sí, ¿Aquí o afuera?

-Afuera-Mientras caminábamos al patio no cruzamos ni una palabra ni mirada era como si nos conociéramos

-Sakura siento lo de hace rato, siento que me burle de ti por lo que me dijiste y yo… bueno ya sabes igual estabas ahí

-ok si te entiendo pero deberíamos olvidar lo que paso porque esto es muy incómodo ¿no crees?

-si tienes razón pero si me gusto, me darías otro para olvidar el anterior –esa sonrisa ladeada me encantaba este idiota de verdad me está haciendo sentir extraña.

-Es lo mismo no le veo la diferencia

-No porque este te lo estoy pidiendo y el otro no - Dios me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa maldito Shaoran juega bien pero yo también. Tal vez debería intentar hacerme su novia aunque sea de mentira así no se le acercaría la zorra de Nakuru y podría besarlo cuando yo quiera y sería más fácil acercarme a sus amigos No puedo creerlo soy una mente maestra.

-Shaoran… a mí también me gusto pero no voy darte otro porque no quiero olvidar el primero

-Entonces no lo olvides-Empezó a cortar distancia pero yo no sabía si corresponder o no, si le doy en el gusto quizás piense que soy fácil y no me tome enserio, pero si no le hago caso puede pensar que no me interesa, pero ya le di señales debe correr por su cuenta ahora él tiene que ganarme además yo he hecho casi todo.

-Lo siento, pero no soy de esas que se besan con el que se les atraviesa, olvidemos lo que paso y sigamos normales, nos vemos en la sala.

Espero que esas palabras hayan removido algo en su cabeza para que se dé cuenta de que tiene que esforzarse más, pero y ¿si se aburre de mí? y se queda con Nakuru eso seria como un autogol, quizás solo deba esperar por mientras debería sacarle celos con Kamui ayer funcionaron espero que hoy igual. Genial ahí está ya tengo una excusa para hablarle y Shaoran viene detrás.

-Hola Kamui ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

-Porque el profe se dio cuenta que había sido yo quien le había puesto una revista porno en la carpeta que debía entregarle al director para su no sé qué cosa pero era algo importante y ahora no me deja entrar a sus clases porque casi lo despiden y blablablá.

-¿Te cae mal el profesor Terada?

-No es obvio, ahora no puedo entrar a sus clases deportes ni a física aunque es un alivio porque odio esa asignatura.

-¿Por qué? es el profe más simpático que hay en todo el instituto

-Porque a Rika le gusta-OMG! ¿Le gusta Rika? Quede en estado de sorprención eso no existe pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que no me lo creo ¿Kamui enamorado eso si es raro? Esto se pone mejor creo que todo está a mi favor.

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres soy su amiga y podría darte algunos tips

-¿Enserio? Pero…

-No te preocupes no lo voy hacer obvio.

-Gracias, creo que te debo otra

-Nos vemos después

Estaba funcionando Shaoran me quedo mirando cuando hable con Kamui pero todavía no podía terminar de procesar la información ¿Kamui y Rika? tengo que hablar con ellas.

-Por fin las encuentro las he estado buscando por todo el instituto-dije a mis amigas

-Seguro te fuiste con Li ¿Sabes que le paso?-dijo Chiharu

-Le pegaron, Bueno recuerdan que les dije que Shaoran era un maldito cretino estúpido imbécil engreído.

-Nunca dijiste eso- dijo Naoko

-¿No? Bueno entonces eso fue lo que pensé, la cosa es que él simpático Kamui también y supongo que los demás también

-Si lo sabemos son los amigos de nuestros novios hemos hablado con ellos tú eras la única que no les hablabas- dijo mi prima

-¿Enserio? Tan antisocial soy

-Si-dijo Rika pareció reaccionar al mencionar a Kamui.- ¿Supieron?

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Por culpa del imbécil de Kamui, maldito idiota casi despiden al profesor Terada.- dijo mi amiga muy molesta. Fuck! Pobre Kamui va tener que esforzarse mucho.

-Que imbécil- dijo Naoko- ¿Sabes qué hizo?

-No,

-¿Quién te conto eso?- pregunte

-Missa- Dijo Rika molesta creo que enserio estaba loca por Terada.

Otra vez sonó el timbre el recreo se había acabado aunque ahora nos tocaba Biología amo esa asignatura más que el chocolate además tal vez nos entreguen el resultado de los exámenes. Como me lo esperaba así fue. Cuando Kamui recibió su examen pude notar su cara de felicidad creo que le había ido bien, al llegar la hora de almuerzo caminaba con mis amigas al patio él se me acerco y me dio un bombón.

-Muchas gracias Sakura sino fuera por ti, creo que nunca hubiera tenido una buena nota en biología- Rika nos estaba mirando con desaprobación y le mandaba unas miradas asesinas, supongo que en su cabeza lo mato un millón de veces.

Kamui se fue con su grupo y nosotras nos sentamos en el césped a conversar no le estaba tomando mucha atención ya que estaba pensando que después de que hable con Shaoran en la mañana no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra, creo que lo arruine aunque al menos perdió su apuesta Dios no puedo creerlo ¿Gane? es decir yo lo deseche porque lo rechace suena como un trabalenguas, me recosté mirando el cielo pero escuche la voz de Nakuru me gire rápidamente no es que me interese que hace esa perra pero igual.

-¿Qué te paso Shaoran?- Maldita perra le está hablando

-Ayer tuve un encontrón con tipo en la calle, pero él termino peor que yo.-hay estúpido le está coqueteando que se cree yo soy más decente quiero decir… SAKURA! Olvídalo ya tuviste lo que querías demonios estoy molesta porque no lo humille públicamente como quería. Además ahora ni me habla.

Shaoran

No puedo creer que Sakura haya rechazado mi beso quizás no le gusto, bueno no estoy en el mejor de mis días me refiero a los moretones, pero agh! Que rabia nadie me había rechazado antes incluso un gay se me acerco una vez, quizás de verdad le gusta Kamui además después que se alejó se quedó hablando con él.

Plan de conquista número dos "hacerme su amigo íntimo" va hacer más lento pero seguro, aunque eso también puede tener sus ventajas sabría cosas de ella que me servirían para hacerla mía. Aunque también tengo que alejarla de Kamui no puedo dejar que él se adelante. En el descanso para el almuerzo sentía unas ganas de pegarle le fue a dar un Bombón

-¿Por qué le diste un bombón? – no quería preguntar ni si quiera saberlo bueno quizás sí pero mi boca solo lo escupió.

-Solo quería darle las gracias porque me ayudo en el examen ¿celoso?

-no- dije indiferente- ¿Acaso te gusta?- no pude evitar sonar acido todos me quedaron mirando

-no, pero la estoy considerando una amiga creo que no es justo lo que le vas hacer. Deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí

-Sí además ya no es divertido- dijo Eriol, pero si lo dejamos así ya no le voy a poder hablar, no es que me importe pero…

-Vamos Shaoran admite que te gusta-dijo Kamui -estas celoso me di cuenta ayer cuando le bese la mejilla y lo de ahora solo dilo y se su novio es lo normal ¿no?

-Li Shaoran nunca va ser de esos tontos enamorados.- parecía que algo había hecho clic en mi cabeza de pronto me sentí triste y solo de la nada, me levante diciendo que iba al baño demonios que me pasa y ¿Si tengo alguna enfermedad rara? o ¿quizás le paso algo a mi otro yo que está en algún lugar?, creo que estoy viendo demasiada televisión, pero esa es una explicación lógica de cierta manera si tiene sentido, bueno por lo menos para mí. Mientras caminaba a cada momento me sentía peor como decepcionado pero por lo menos me paso algo bueno me encontré con Nakuru.

-¿Qué te paso Shaoran?- dijo escandalizada

-Ayer tuve un encontrón con tipo en la calle, pero él termino peor que yo.- dije muy orgulloso como si en realidad eso fuera bueno

-¿Te duele mucho el ojo? Tiene un pequeño derrame ¿Ves bien?

-No te preocupes bueno me duele solo cuando parpadeo y te veo bien más que bien preciosa-dije sonriendo en realidad me duele mucho.

-Eres todo un bombón quisiera darte una mordida- dijo acercándose pero eso quedo ahí ya que una pelota me pego en plena cara dejándome la nariz sangrando y parte del labio inferior, sí que la habían tirado con rabia parecía un cañonazo que me dejo algo aturdido.

-Perdón Shaoran lo siento mucho la tire mal no quería darte a Ti-dijo Sakura acercándose- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no importa- dije apretándome la nariz para detener un poco la sangre, creo me estoy convirtiendo en un imán de golpes

-¿Por qué no te vas y dejas de ser tan torpe como siempre tonta?- dijo Nakuru molesta parecía que ambas se odiaban o quizás solo sea mi idea

-Ahora que recuerdo la próxima semana es la fiesta de disfraces supongo que te vas a disfrazar de pera- me estoy desangrando y ellas ni siquiera me toman en cuenta

-Ah? –dijo Nakuru confundida

- hay perdón-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo - quise decir PERRA supongo que le vas a mover la colita a todos

-Cállate, tonta no sabes lo que dices

-Que no te quedo claro o necesitas que te lo ladre para que entiendas-Parece que de verdad se caían mal pero que se hayan agarrado a golpes entre ellas me impresiono Sakura no parecía ese tipo de chica bueno Nakuru tampoco ambas se veían tan normales no sé cómo decirlo pero eso si era un espectáculo de verdad estaba impresionado. Trate de separarlas pero recibí más golpes creo que mi ojo y mi labio jamás se van a sanar por suerte llegaron dos profesores que me ayudaron separarlas, fui a la enfermería después de salir de ahí la busque porque quería hablar con ella pero no la encontré Tomoyo me dijo que después de eso se quedaron todo el receso en la dirección.

Luego entramos a clases pero como hicimos un examen tampoco pude hablarle y cuando por fin lo iba hacer al finalizar las clases la sacaron cinco minutos antes. Me fui a mi departamento a pensar, todo paso por lo que me dijo Kamui quizás si me gusta pero yo no lo quiero aceptar. Llame a mi prima creo que es a la única que le tengo confianza.

-Hola ¿Meiling?

-¿Xiao Lang?

-Si soy yo ¿quiero preguntarte algo?

-Tiene que ser rápido tía Yelan está aquí y recuerda que mi madre no me tiene permitido hablar contigo

-Genial la perra esta allá, ¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta? Dame las señales

- no lo creo ¿tú enamorado?

-Noo, no se solo dime quizás sea alguna enfermedad mental que me dio y necesito medicinas

-Que tonto eres a veces haber primero ¿piensas en ella?

-Creo que no

-Segundo te dan celos no quieres que nadie se le acerque bueno que quiera algo mas con ella me entiendes

-creo wow quizás si me gusta pero no, no me va a pasar lo mismo que a mí papá

-Que no no es él….- escuche muchos ruidos raros que paso Meiling se cayó o algo así

-Xiao Lang Tienes que venir a Hong Kong- ah? Mamá?

-¿Yelan? Sabes que no voy a volver me fui para estar lejos de ti

-Me voy a casar y necesito que firmes unos papeles

-¿Acaso me vas a dejar huérfano y quieres hacerlo legal?

-Xiao Lang sé que me odias pero necesito que firmes lo papeles de la herencia todo lo que era de tu padre ahora es tuyo, supongo que no querrás compartir con extraños. Además si las cosas no resultan no se va a perder nada.

-Yo no –no sé qué hacer ni siquiera se algo de empresas o ese tipo de cosas que se supone que haga- si acepto ¿qué va a pasar?

-Todo va a seguir normal pero si me pasa algo tú serás el dueño de todo, es solo por precauciones.

-Bien y ¿cuándo debería ir?

-Lo más rápido, que sea dentro de este mes si es posible

Al decir eso me corto supongo que eso era todo, no puedo creer que la única persona a quien debería querer es a la que odio supongo que también tiene derecho a ser feliz pero ¿Por qué me dijo precaución? ¿Estará enferma? ¿O el tipo con quien se va a casar la quiere matar para quedarse con todo? Claro debe ser eso wow no puedo creerlo y aun así va a aceptar casarse con él, quizás la ahogue con la almohada y lo haga pasar como muerte natural no eso no puede pasar tengo que ayudarla, definitivamente estoy viendo demasiada televisión. Salí a caminar en realidad quería ir al parque pingüino no podía sentirme más solo en estos momentos.

Sakura

Pude escuchar perfectamente cuando la zorra le dijo que quería darle una mordida, pero como un regalo del cielo, una pelota de futbol cayó cerca de donde me encontraba, un chico me dijo que se la lanzara pero algo me impulso a tirársela a Nakuru pero le di a Shaoran aunque tampoco fue un tiro perdido porque el imbécil le estaba coqueteando también.

No pude evitar decir lo que dije solo se salió de mi boca yo solo le iba a pedir disculpas y luego volver a donde estaba, pero al ver a Nakuru no sé qué paso solo comenzamos a pelear por Dios eso nunca me había pasado ni siquiera cuando era una niña, nunca había discutido con amigas o compañeras creo que Nakuru me irritaba y supongo que yo a ella también, pobre Shaoran recibió casi todos los golpes supongo que si se estaba convirtiendo en una piñata.

Cuando los profesores nos separaron y nos llevaron a la dirección empezó el mayor problema.

-Señoritas es increíble que se hayan agarrado a golpes como animales salvajes- dijo el director molesto- no encuentro una explicación para lo que acaba de ocurrir

-Yo le explico-dije- lo que pasa es que la p Nakuru no soporta las críticas constructivas.

-No seas tonta sabes bien lo que paso ella me insulto y luego me agredió- dijo haciéndose la victima

-Kinomoto tiene algo que decir- demonios creo que tenía razón yo empecé todo.

-Pero ella me pego primero yo solo me defendí-dije

-director Kinomoto me hace bullying desde hace tiempo me dice cosas horribles y supongo que explote todos lo hacemos alguna vez- Dijo Nakuru

-Eso no es verdad ella me insulta yo solo le respondo me dijo tonta y yo respondí no iba a dejar que me insulte

-Ella me dijo perra, y suelta-

Es increíble como me irrita esa chica comenzamos a discutir otra vez ahora los chicos van a tener compañía por una semana también nos iba a tocar limpiar pero no quiero estar cerca de esa perra espero no seguir peleado con ella en las tardes si no me expulsarían del instituto y mi madre me mataría y Touya me reviviría para volverme a matar.

Cuando termine de limpiar me fui directo a mí casa solo quería recostarme en mi cama y poder dormir un rato en realidad estaba agotada. Cuando entre a la casa genial el día no podía ponerse peor.

-Mamá ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? – dije enojada

-Sakura es tu padre respétalo- dijo ella defendiéndolo

-No digas eso no estamos en Star Wars, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota para estar con este tipo después que te abandono cuando estabas embarazada no vale la pena un imbécil como él.

-Sakura déjame explicarte- dijo Fujitaka

-No me hables ni siquiera te conozco por que no mejor te vas y nos dejas en paz

-Hija estamos enamorados de siempre él no los dejo porque quiso pero ya tenía una familia antes y….

-No quiero escucharlo, mamá como puedes estar tan ciega.

Salí enojada con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, que idiota es como puede decir eso el tonto nos dejó como si fuéramos animales y luego vuelve como si nada maldito imbécil lo detesto, estos son los momentos cuando necesitas un abrazo y nadie te lo da porque tienen mejores cosas que hacer, dios me siento tan sola tan estúpida, solo me fui corriendo al parque pingüino como todas las veces que me siento mal, balancearme en los columpios siempre me relaja no podia dejar de llorar pero aun no entiendo porque me duele tanto...

-¿Shaoran?


	6. Wonderwall

Shaoran

Desde que entre al instituto y conocí a Sakura me he sentido diferente aunque no quiera aceptarlo creo que ella si me gusta, desde pequeño me prometí a mí mismo no ser de esos tontos enamorados y ponerme en vergüenza por alguna chica, pero ahora estoy tan decepcionado, mí mundo parece que se está cayendo a pedazos por culpa de Sakura y estoy como un tonto pensando en ella sabiendo que nunca va a pasar nada por las cosas que me ha dicho, pensamos igual ni uno de los dos se quiere enamorar.

-¿Shaoran? – Deje de balancearme y levante la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre era ella, creo que se sentía igual de mal que yo sus lágrimas lo decían todo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- Me levante de donde estaba, me acerque y seque sus lágrimas con mi mano.

-Deja de fingir – dijo molesta dándome un empujón y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Se todo de tu maldita apuesta, solo te seguí el juego para poder humillarte-Esas palabras eran como puñales en mi estomago

-No estoy fingiendo

-Deja de jugar crees que soy estúpida

Sakura

Mientras iba al parque pingüino me di cuenta que lo que me molestaba no era tanto el problema de mi madre sino más bien que yo era la tonta, le reprochaba estar enamorada de Fujitaka a pesar de todo lo que hizo y yo voy en el mismo camino se lo que Shaoran pretende y aun así quiero estar cerca de él, creo que el dicho no se equivocaba del odio al amor hay un paso y yo la tonta lo di, desvelarme buscando una manera de humillarlo tanto pensar en él, hizo que me diera cuenta que en realidad yo quería otra cosa tenerlo cerca no compartirlo con nadie y si estaba celosa cuando beso a Nakuru, si quería tirarle la pelota y dejarlo tan feo que nadie se le acerque para que solo sea mío. Esas son las razones por eso que no dejo de llorar.

-Deja de jugar crees que soy estúpida-

-la apuesta no corre Kamui dijo que no lo hiciera porque te consideraba una amiga y que no era justo para ti yo solo había aceptado para poder acercarme

-No estamos en una estúpida película de verdad piensas que me voy a creer eso- Quería creerle pero mi cabeza me decía que no

-Por favor créeme que no te das cuenta que use a Nakuru para sacarte celos

-Shaoran cállate y déjame sola

-Bien si eso quieres te dejo, en ni un momento fingí lo que decía o hacía en verdad me importas debo confesarte que me sentí atraído hacia ti cuando entre al salón lo mejor fue cuando nos quedamos cantando fue divertido.

Se dio vuelta término de decir la frase y se fue, quería detenerlo pero no me salieron las palabras yo tengo razón al no creerle porque no sé si está actuando o si en verdad está siendo sincero. A mí sí me gusta pero no quiero sufrir, que tonta ni siquiera somos novios y lo estoy haciendo, por lo menos no lo veré hasta el lunes tengo todo el fin de semana para pensar en una buena solución, y si no lo hago la fiesta de disfraces por lo menos me va alegrar no voy a dejar que ese tonto me la arruine.

Estuve una hora en el parque hasta que mi hermano paso por ahí y me obligo a volver a la casa, estuve meditando y llegue a una buena conclusión si mi madre quería ser feliz que lo sea además tiene derecho y yo no debo impedírselo, aunque no haya hecho la mejor elección pero si ella es feliz yo también espero quizás ese tipo sea agradable.

En fin llegó el lunes ignore a Shaoran todo el día, no encontré una mejor solución pensé en él todo el fin de semana y ahora que lo tengo aquí no le hablo quiero decirle lo que pienso más bien lo que siento, pero como no me habla supongo que si estaba actuando, me siento tan vacía es como si algo me faltara, desde que conocí a ese estúpido me siento así, en realidad me gusta pero eso no va a ni un lugar creo que Nakuru es más su tipo.

Eran las diez y Tomoyo me paso a buscar a mí casa, la fiesta ya había empezado se celebraba el aniversario del instituto creo que son 50 años no recuerdo muy bien, cuando llegamos Eriol y su grupo estaban en el bar abierto pero sin Li, Kamui estaba algo borracho estuvo hablando Rika y después de un rato estaban muy juntos supongo que no necesito mi ayuda… ¿Qué hace ahí?

Shaoran

Al terminar la frase sentí un nudo en la garganta rápidamente me di vuelta porque creo que los ojos se me humedecieron nunca dejaría que nadie me vea así menos ella, me fui a mi departamento, salí para distraerme de la llamada de mi madre y ahora vuelvo para tratar de olvidar a Sakura, nunca me había sentido tan patético en toda mi vida, por alguna extraña razón cuando no tengo el mejor ánimo escucho canciones para sentirme peor supongo que la canción estaba haciendo su trabajo, porque si hubiese estado en un piso más alto creo que me hubiese tirado pero una mejor solución fue fumar mi droga favorita esa era la forma más fácil de tocar el cielo, después de unos cinco y una botella de ron me dormí, al despertarme tenía dolor de cabeza y de estómago, además eran las tres y media de la tarde del sábado.

El lunes Sakura me ignoro todo el día, pero por fin llego la noche y estaba todo el instituto en la fiesta, yo no me quise disfrazar, aunque mis tres amigos estaban disfrazados de piratas creo que el día antes vieron piratas del caribe. Primero antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado busque a Sakura para estar seguro de que estaba ahí y no iba hacer el ridículo frente a todos por nada, bien por lo menos había ido.

Hable con el DJ le pase mi MP4 me puse algo nervioso, me entregaron el micrófono, pero a pesar de todos los que estaban ahí solo la veía a ella estaba disfrazada de campanita, si conozco a campanita vi Peter pan cuando era chico.

-Sakura espero que esto te haga cambiar de opinión sobre mí. Y es una buena oportunidad para que humilles frente a todos pero aun así quiero que sepas lo que en verdad siento- El Li Shaoran de hace un mes ni loco hubiese hecho esto. Todos me miraban que suerte que no había tomado nada antes si no de seguro que hubiese vomitado estaba muy nervioso

Sakura

Qué tiene planeado ¿dejarme como la mala de la película? Iba a comenzar con un sinfín de pensamientos sarcásticos pero la melodía me estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

Today is gonna be the day (Hoy va hacer el día)  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you (Que te lo van a lanzar todo a ti)<br>By now you should've somehow (ahora de algun modo debes)  
>Realized what you gotta do (Haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer)<br>I don't believe that anybody (No creo que nadie)  
>Feels the way I do about you now (siente lo que siento por ti ahora)<p>

Backbeat the word was on the street (el chisme esta en la calle)  
>That the fire in your heart is out (El fuego de tu corazon se apagado)<br>I'm sure you've heard it all before (Estoy seguro que lo escuchaste todo antes)  
>But you never really had a doubt (pero realmente nunca dudaste)<br>I don't believe that anybody feels (no creo que nadie sienta)  
>The way I do about you now (lo que yo por ti ahora)<p>

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding (y todos los caminos en los que tenemos que caminar estan dificiles)  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (y todas las luces que nos guian estan cegandonos)<br>There are many things that I would (hay muchas cosas que me)  
>Like to say to you (gustaria decirte)<br>I don't know how (No se como)

Because maybe (porque tal vez)  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ? (vas a ser la unica que me salve)<br>And after all (y despues de todo)  
>You're my wonderwall (eres mi maravilla)<p>

Today was gonna be the day? (hoy iba a ser el dia)  
>But they'll never throw it back to you (pero nunca te lo devolveran)<br>By now you should've somehow (ahora de algun modo debes)  
>Realized what you're not to do (haberte dado cuenta de lo que no vas hacer)<br>I don't believe that anybody (no creo que nadie)  
>Feels the way I do (sienta lo que yo)<br>About you now (por ti ahora)

And all the roads that lead to you were winding (y todos los caminos en los que tenemos que caminar estan dificiles)  
>And all the lights that light the way are blinding(y todas las luces que nos guian estan cegandonos)<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you (Hay muchas cosas que me gustaria decirte)  
>I don't know how (no sé como)<p>

I said maybe (dije tal vez)  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ? (vas a ser la unica que me salve)<br>And after all (y despues de todo)  
>You're my wonderwall (Eres mi maravilla)<p>

I said maybe (dije tal vez)  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ? (vas a ser la unica que me salve)<br>And after all (despues de todo)  
>You're my wonderwall (eres mi maravilla)<p>

Said maybe (dije tal vez)  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me (vas a ser la unica que me salve)<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me (vas a ser la unica que me salve)  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me(vas a ser la unica que me salve)<p>

Dios cantaba tan bien, cuando termino todos aplaudieron fui rápidamente al escenario y lo espere abajo, cuando iba bajando no puede evitar abalanzarme dándole un abrazo él correspondió pero antes dio un pequeño gemido de dolor se me había olvidado que lo habían usado de piñata días antes.

-Shaoran me gustas es solo que no quería aceptarlo, por lo que te dije y…

-hablamos afuera la música está muy fuerte no te escucho bien-dijo abrazándome por la cintura

-si ¿vamos al parque pingüino?- que buena idea se acuerdan que había dicho que era a la chica que todas envidiaban, había rechazado a chicos muy guapos y ahora que estaba con Shaoran las miradas asesinas me llovían de todas partes era un poco incómodo pero estar con él lo valía.

-bien- me tomo la mano y me llevo afuera

Shaoran

Caminamos al parque pero antes de llegar comenzó a llover nos metimos bajo del pingüino gigante, nos sentamos en el suelo mientras Sakura me abrazaba.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

-La ame Shaoran cantas muy bien

¿Todavía quieres olvidar el primero?- no entendía de que me hablaba

-¿beso? - pregunte muy dudoso Sakura sonrió se arrodillo en el suelo y paso sus brazos por mi cuello acortando la distancia comenzamos a besarnos.

-Vamos la fiesta sigue en la casa de Eriol

-¿no quieres primero preguntarme algo?- ah?

-sabes soy medio estúpido en esto no tengo experiencia, dame alguna pista

-Somos novios o solo amigos que se atraen

-¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia para querernos en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza o pobreza?

-aw! Qué lindo eres acepto pero esa es la frase de casados

-Pero igual aceptaste Sakura te quiero mucho quiero estar siempre contigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, y si es necesario voy a sacar la puerta de tu casa para que no choques

-te quiero Shaoran-dijo con una sonrisa y nos volvimos a besar, yo la abrece no quería separarme de ella nunca, por fin me sentía bien qué bueno que no me tire por la ventana, ese hubiese sido una gran error.

Sakura

Shaoran estuvo en Hong Kong una semana y parece que la relación con su madre había mejorado porque ahora le decía Yelan y no perra u otro insulto. A los meses después mis padres se casaron, cuando mi hermano y Shaoran se conocieron casi se matan con las miradas que se enviaron luego me entere de la pelea que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? todavía no se llevan muy bien.

Han pasado 20 años y cada día lo amo más a veces hemos discutido y tenemos algunos problemas pero siempre nos arreglamos, supongo que su estúpida apuesta sirvió para algo, porque sin el mi vida hubiese sido totalmente distinta y creo que hubiese terminado como la loca de los gatos que sale en los Simpson.

-¿A dónde vas con la guitarra? cuida...

-ahhh!

-¿Se te atravesó la pared?- dije burlándome mientras se acariciaba la nariz

-JA-dijo sarcástico-solo choque porque me hablaste me voltee a verte y seguí caminando, por cierto gracias

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando entre al jardín de niños me dijiste que si una niña me gustaba no tenía que pegarle o molestarla, tenía que hacerme su amigo

-Aun no entiendo explícame

-que me gusta la misma chica desde que tengo cinco años y hoy le voy a decir todo, por eso la guitarra eso siempre funciona- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-aw que romántico y ¿qué canción?

-Wonderwall papá la escucha mucho y supongo que me termino gustando además dice justo lo que necesito

-Con esa canción nos hicimos novios, fue la de boda y con la que te hacíamos dormir...

-ok, supongo que por eso me pusieron Liam

-Si- Liam es nuestro hijo tiene 17 años es muy parecido a Shaoran a esa edad solo que Liam tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo un poco más claro pero sus gestos son idénticos.

- si funciono contigo con ella también además estabas muy buena mi eda..

-LIAM!

-Era un cumplido lo siento mejor me voy, por cierto voy a llegar tarde el abuelo me dijo que lo pase a ver-Salió rápidamente y en la entrada choco con Shaoran- hola papá

-¿A dónde va tan apurado?- me pregunto

-pregúntale a él después- Shaoran me dio una de esas sonrisas ladeadas, mientras nos besamos me cargo y fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

* * *

><p>:D Aw el fin espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy segura de algunas partes de la traducción y si me equivoque me dicen :X<p>

DEjenme reviewss porfis C: XD gracias a todas por leer C: saluditos Bye! n.n


End file.
